Usuario discusión:Peach Asamiya
HOLA ESTA ES MI PAGINA DE DISCUCION POR FAVOR DEJEN LOS MENSAJES EN ESTA PAGINA Peach 112 18:15 17 sep 2011 (UTC) NOVEDAD : OPINAR SOBRE MUSICA PREFERIDA DE PEACH 112 SEMANAL GANADOR DE ESTA SEMANA: (VER EN PAG DE USUARIO) TAMBIEN DE ANFRITION DELA `PAG DE DISCUCION. :) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Vaya, gracias! :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:46 17 sep 2011 (UTC)thumb|Metal Mario !!! Está bien. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:13 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo siento, pero eso de la música del circuito no sé como hacerlo. De todas formas, deberías preguntárselo a un administrador, como Stricknit, seguro que sabe qué hacer, porque yo aún soy un usuario normal, y no he llegado aún a administrador. Ah, prueba también en mirar en ayuda, a lo mejor ahí pone algo de la música de los circuitos. Espero haberte ayudado. Maestro Tuberías 18:05 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, perdona por molestarte, pero quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Podrías ser mi amigo en este wiki? Es que eres casi la única persona que está activa en este wiki últimamente. Es sólo para añadir tu nombre a la lista de amigos de mi página de usuario, que de momento la tengo vacía. Por favor, respóneme pronto en mi discusión si quieres serlo. Si dices que sí, puedes poner mi nombre en la lista de amigos de mi página de usuario. Gracias por anticipado. Maestro Tuberías 18:05 22 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Vale, gracias por aceptar! Ya te he agregado a mi lista de amigos, te he puesto una imagen de peach de Mario Kart parecida a la de tu avatar. Si quieres que la cambie, avísame en mi discusión. Ah, y si necesitas algo más, déjame también un mensaje, aunque quizá habrá cosas que tengas que preguntar a un administrador. ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 14:01 23 sep 2011 (UTC) No hace falta que me pases las imágenes, ya he puesto la misma que la de tu perfil de usuario. Ah, últimamente el jugador que más utilizo en Mario Kart es Bowser, así que puedes poner la imagen de Bowser con su kart estándar en mi nombre de usuario, aunque la imagen no me importa demasiado. ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 10:10 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi código del Mario Kart DS es 103238 710260 y en el juego me llamo David (en mayúsculas). Eso sí, actualmente, no tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme, cuando pueda te avisaré. El del Mario Kart Wii no lo tengo a mano, te lo diré cuando pueda. En cuanto al tiempo que me conecto al wiki es un poco cada día, de momento, para ver si tengo mensajes y para contribuir un poco (es que hay un logro que me gustaría tener). ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 16:23 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Vale seré tu amigo XD ahora te pongo junta a Maestro Tuberías Cristian apoya a Snivy 17:02 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Caray, tu página de usuario es una buena galería... Bueno, no está mal que personalices tu página de usuario, pero no olvides contribuir todo lo que puedas para este wiki, ya que además de ampliar, podrás obtener logros, si es lo que quieres. ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 16:30 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: 1) lo logros no son nada, bueno al menos para mi, me preocupa mas el estado de los articulos y tener ediciones por ayudar, no por que me interesan unas medallas, en segundo bloquee a dicho usuario por que abuso del sistema de logros agregando puras categorias (incluyendo inexistentes) respecto a tu ultima pregunta, no la entendi, podrias ser mas clara?-- 15:29 1 oct 2011 (UTC) hola quiere ser mi amigo? kike26 18:28 24 oct 2011 (UTC) chat no estiendo lo que me dice peero entra aqui http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat para que chatemoskike26 21:00 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola amiga, vi el mensaje en mi discución. ¡Siiiii! Quiero ser tu amiga, te agregaré como mi primer amiga de Super Mario Wiki. Mira mi blog, PLEASE! Y deja un comentario. PrincessDaisyFan123 21:06 5 nov 2011 (UTC)DaisySonicFan2000 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias Peach 112! Me encantaron las imagnes. Eres muyyy buena :D PrincessDaisyFan123 02:05 6 nov 2011 (UTC)DaisySonicFan2000 Hola Peach, como estas? PrincessDaisyFan123 18:44 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Yes... Se formaria un trio de amigas si hubiera una usuaria llamada así :D PrincessDaisyFan123 19:29 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Que si tengo Mario Kart Wii? Pues... ¡Claro que tengo! Lo tengo desde hace 3 años! Tengo Super Mario Kart para Super Nintendo y Mario Kart Wii. El mario Kart Ds se me perdio T_T Esperame 5 minutos voy a prender mi Wii para darte mi codigo de mario kat. Dame el tuyo PrincessDaisyFan123 19:44 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta mi codigo del mario kart wii. Código de amigo:129090441861 Al arto me conecto chau PrincessDaisyFan123 19:53 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye Peach, donde esta tu codigo de amigo para agregarte a mi Mario Kart Wii?! Yo ya te di el mio, por cierto, ya lo anotaste o guardaste o que? Tu amiga PrincessDaisyFan123 23:20 6 nov 2011 (UTC) claro Como no ,puedes ser mi amiga, y respecto a lo que me preguntaste. Mi personaje Favoritor kars es Bowser,itembien no se lo de la plantilla lo sientoFrio123 00:21 7 nov 2011 (UTC) ok22:20 9 nov 2011 (UTC)Frio123 Querida Peach: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Que te parecio Sarasaland? Recuerda que nosotras somos ''"hermanas en armas", ¿cuando regresas de mi reino? Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 00:18 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Hey Peach, haz visitado a RosalinaStar, verdad? Es mi amiga del colegio, le dije sobre ti y dijo que si queria ser tu amiga! Agregala a tu lista de amigos ;) PrincessDaisyFan123 00:37 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Riiiiiiiin!!! Riiiiiiiiin!!!!!! Oh, suena el telefono. Es Rosalinita! Dice que en un momento te manda un mensaje. PrincessDaisyFan123 00:42 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Holas! Soy Rosalina! Soy amiga de PrincessDaisyfan123, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quiero ser tu amiga, agregame y yo te agrego :) RosalinaStar 00:44 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Oh no! '''Ese maldito Tatanga otra vez! '''El no deveria aparecer, mario lo vencio hace años D: PrincessDaisyFan123 00:52 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Dime Peach, cuando vuelves de Sarasaland? Te extraño, te mando una postal :) Archivo:Postal_de_Daisy.png Espero que te guste, ¡adios! PrincessDaisyFan123 01:38 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Mi favorito es: lo olvidava bueno mi favorito es Mario BooFrio123 01:56 10 nov 2011 (UTC) ''Querida Peach: Soy de Mexico... Rosalinita te manda una postal :D Archivo:Postal_de_Rosalina.png Te extraño muchoooooo, vuelve pronto! '' ''Atte: Tus amigas, Daisy y Rosalina PrincessDaisyFan123 20:46 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias porque molestarme de poner esas imagenes, esa son tus imagenes tu desides donde ponerlas, bueno me gustaron todas esa imagenes pondre una de ellas como mi perfil si no te molesta Frio123 21:23 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Uso photoscape para hacer imagenes y postales ;) Yo vivo en guadalajara. Al rato hablamos, luigi me invito a comer! y me va a pasear un rato. Bye, al rato nos vemos PrincessDaisyFan123 21:30 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigas :) Querida Peach: Holitas!!! todos te extrañamos, ya le dije a los chicos y a los demas y gritaron de alegria, Daisy casi se moria de verte :) igual yo casi me muero de verte :D '' ''Atte: RosalinaStar 22:07 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Siiiiiiiiii! Salto sin parar y grito: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! OMG! Te haremos una sorpresa al llegar aunque puede tardar mucho esto ^^ '' ''Atte: Tu amiga PrincessDaisyFan123 22:28 10 nov 2011 (UTC) que esta muy emocionada Querida Peach: No, no era luigi, soy yo Daisy! Tu sorpresa tardara un poco, yo te digo cuando este lista! Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 22:35 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Pobre del kart, llevalo con Koopa, el te lo repara. De hecho, si... Luigi esta haciendo tu sorpresa con nosotros y ya está lista... Llega pronto, si... Me muero de ganas de volver a verte. Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 23:19 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Tu sorpresa esta lista, tienes que verla ^^ Mario t hiso un poema muy bonito PrincessDaisyFan123 23:32 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Jeje, que bueno que te gusto la sorpresa :D viste cuando Mario se desmayo cuando le diste el besito? sigue inconciente, probecillo xD Sabes... dentro de un par de dias ire a la playa, luigi me invito... Es una cita :) PrincessDaisyFan123 00:36 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: soy Rosi, que bueno que has vuelto, te gusto la sorpresa? a mi me encanto. Te enteraste? daisy se va a la playa con luigi tu amiga, RosalinaStar 01:24 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach!! ^^FlopiSega 03:59 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Hola Peach, no he ido a la playa.... Mañana a las 8:00 a.m me ire a la Playa Shy, la has visitado? mi amiga FlopiSega te mando un mensaje verdad? mi personaje fav. de SEGA es Blaze the cat. Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 03:49 12 nov 2011 (UTC)